Abandon
by Zombielicious
Summary: [OneShot] Yuffie thinks about Cloud and about the world around her, trying to convince herself that she is not in love. [CloudYuffie sorta...]


Yuffie sighed, her head against the ground as rained poured on her from the heavens. She didnt care that she was soaking wet and she didnt care that she could get sick. Hey, she was young. What was some stupid sickness going to do to her anyways? She sighed and kicked at the air. It was cool and breezy, she sat up and sighed, the rain pelting her face. The destroyed castle was in front of her, a dark sight. The black rain clouds, which were very black, made it even more creepy. She didnt care. The Dark Depths of Radiant Garden was a beautiful place in her opinion. No one came here anyway, so she would always be alone. It gave her a chance to think.

Her friends had just gotten done fighting some stray heartless closer to the castle and cleared out more of the mess in the corridors near the postern. They had then all headed back to Merlin's to enjoy a cup of coffee and Aeris's delicious cooking. Cloud went his own way, as usual, as the light drizzle started coming from the skies. She knew Aeris would come vist him later. She knew she really loved him and He really loved her. She was his light. He was her light. She always thought she really hated Cloud and his extremely pokey blonde hair. She giggled, a crack of thunder booming in the distance.

Cloud. Yuffie shook her head, the water flying from her hair. She stood up, grabbing her shurikon and moving closer to the ledge. She would like to just jump down and explore the run-down, caved in corridors of the castle. She would, she thought, love it. Even thou it was storming out and pretty dark. Her legs hung nonchalantly and she kicked the sides of the rocky ledge. Heartless were probally swarming there, she wasnt so sure actually. She could take 'em, she thought, running a wet hand on one of the blades on her shurikon.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around, actually, jumped. She raised her shurikon, almost scared that she was so vulnerable. But, this place was usually abandoned, so she never thought about someone actually coming here too. A dark figure stood before her, but she could see blonde hair stuck to the mans face.

"What do you want Cloud? Did you want to scare me?" She said, walking up to him and poking him in the chest. Lightning cracked in the distance, a yellow glow painting their faces for a split second. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"No. Leon told me to come looking for you," He said emotionlessly. _Just like stupid old Cloud! Just following orders! Guh, he makes me so mad. Dosent...He even care for me?_

"Like they care. Tell 'em some heartless creamed me!" She said, poking him again for the random fun of it. She plopped back down onto the ledge and sighed, leaning back as the rain lashed out and turned slightly violent. The rain whipped her in the face, but she didnt care. She felt almost...cold and non-feeling. Knowing Cloud, he would make anyone feel this way. Cloud sat down next to her, big drips of water running down his face.

"What do you want? Go follow orders and tell them I'm okay. Okay?" She said, looking at him. She felt bad for him, for no particular reason.

"Why do you come here so much?"

Wow...Thats the most she had heard him say to her. Well, not really. she just wanted to be cocky and mean to him right now. She wanted to take out her anger on any innocent bystander. Well, Cloud wasnt exactly a bystander...She smacked her forehead.

"Dont think Im crazy...!" She said, looking at him, "I just forgot you were here."

"Do you always smack yourself in the head...Randomly?"

"Oh yeaaah. and I talk to myself too."

She stood up. And looked at him, the rain letting up. The sky turned a light grey color right before their eyes. Yuffie put her hands on her hips and said, "soooooo...are you just gunna sit here...?"

"Helllllllluuuuu?" She said, squating down and poking him in the face. his face was cold. She thought it would feel that way. Cold, like glass.

"Why are you poking me?"

"Because I L-...nevermind mind." _okay...where, honestly, did THAT come from?_ "Hey...nevermind." She mumbled. She looked ahead, back again at the castle. A small ray of light flew over the scene, dark, wet looking towers hung glumly.

"We should...Go There..."

"Where? Me and You?"

"Of Course. What, do I have too many cooties?"

Yuffie smiled as Cloud stood up. Rain dripped off of his arm guard and Yuffie just noticed that they were both soaking wet and she was sniffling. She looked at Cloud, through his glassy pure sapphire blue eyes. She brought a hand to his face, she thought he would flinch. She even thought she would flinch, like that he would back away from her. I mean...He did love Aeris. Was she just acting like an idiot in front of Cloud, who probally wouldnt tell anyone. But still, he would know what would happen. She caressed his pale cheek. His eyes were clouded with thought and his eyes were also glued to her face.

"Lets go."


End file.
